Vati
Vati is a member of the RP group Hetaplay and RPs Prussia/Gilbert Beilschmidt and other forms of him. General Information Vati is the fourth member of Hetaplay, as far as she can remember. She came into the group after spotting Chiri's post on the main comm advertising the RP chat. After about five minutes of considering whether she wanted to RP, she joined as Prussia. She bonded with the others quickly and stayed with the chat til the end, when she decided that she would miss them all too much to leave. Vati is the second youngest of the group, though she is mature enough to come across as much older. She is Vodka's first husband, although they are now in a strong platonic relationship. Everybody else's relationship to her has not been fully explained as far as family ties go, so she tends to act as the father figure. She RP'd as Spain with Jaz as Romano in another chat, but has never tried again. She also does a good Switzerland. Several inside jokes have been started by Vati, whether intentionally or not. *Trainpire, Prussia's nickname for Romania (Traian+Vampire) *"Sweer" dreeps, a typo of sweet *(RPer)love, nicknames for her RP buddies *"IT'S ALL PART OF BECOMING A WOMAN." Vati is NOT going to explain this one *Aujnefre, the word that means anything. Based off of keysmashing *Norwegian Balls of Steel, which Vati proudly possesses. She didn't start this, but feels it deserves mention anyway *Whoosh, started in a RP Roulette game where Vati repeatedly said this as Luxembourg Versions Not very many forms of Vati are known yet. She intends to start working for Megu as a bartender at Love, Ect., which would make her Bartender!Vati. Vati's snapped!self is basically the same as her, except with more stabbing and less keysmashing. Itav is her 2P!Nyo self. He's got no sense of humor and doesn't understand jokes, although he's mostly good-natured and won't bother with anyone who doesn't bother with him first. However, when it comes to Aluhnah (2P!Nyo!Hanhula), do not even go there. He carries a metal baseball bat around, and he will mess you up. His closest friend is Alletun(Nutella), although not in the way you would expect. The two use each other for stress relief and sparring practice, and they have only ever tried to kill each other twice. After fighting, they will buy each other Cokes and go sit by a river to watch the sunset in silence. Misc *pokes Ned pokes Ned pokes Ned pokes Ned pokes Ned pokes Ned pokes Ned pokes Ned pokes Ned pokes Ned pokes Ned pokes Ned pokes Ned pokes Ned pokes Ned pokes Ned pokes Ned pokes Ned pokes Ned* Vati often carries food with her, as she gets hungry at inconvenient times. During the Great Nation Hunt, she was armed with a book of nation calls and a powerful tranquilizer gun. Both objects are still hidden by the Fourth Wall ruins, ready to be used at a moment's notice. She has a blanket as well, though it hasn't been used as often. Despite her earlier self-esteem issues, Vati has grown to truly be proud of herself and although still struggling with self-depreciating thoughts is feeling much better overall. Vati's OTP is RusPru, though she's more than willing to RP any other pairing. Category:Role Players